


Crossing the Pond

by sidhe_faerie



Series: AG_Fics Fic Battle 3.0 [1]
Category: Covert Affairs, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from mara93:   <br/>Arthur/Gwen (maybe Annie, Auggie) | Covert Affairs crossover, either solely A/G in a very similar relationship to the one Annie and Auggie share or A/G work with them on a case...whichever you want is fine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing the Pond

**Crossing the Pond**  
 **Characters:** Arthur Gwen, Annie, Auggie, Joan  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 262  
 **Prompt from mara93:**  
Arthur/Gwen (maybe Annie, Auggie) | Covert Affairs crossover, either solely A/G in a very similar relationship to the one Annie and Auggie share or A/G work with them on a case...whichever you want is fine

 **Crossing the Pond**  
Annie opened the door of Joan’s office. She was surprised to see an attractive couple standing there.

“You sent for me, Joan?” She heard a noise and turned to see Auggie coming through the door.

“Joan what’s up?” Auggie said as he came into the room.

“Close the door.” Joan said cryptically.

Annie shut the door and looked back at Joan. She stood next to Auggie. “Are you going to introduce us?”

“Annie Walker and Auggie Anderson, this is Arthur Pendragon and his partner Gwen Leodegrance. They are MI5. You will be going on a joint mission to find a criminal that has been plaguing the UK for some time. He calls himself ‘The Dragon Lord’. Joan explained.

“Out of China?” Auggie asked.

“You would think but he is from our soil.” Arthur said. “We don’t know much about him except for the trial of chaos he has left.”

“We don’t even know what he looks like.” Gwen said. “Everything he enters an area with camera surveillance they instantly go dark.”

“He must carry some sort of jamming device.” Annie said.

“Must be new. I haven’t heard of anything that can disable a camera like that.” Auggie said.

“There are a few unsubstantiated claims that he has magick.” Arthur said.

“Wait! we aren’t looking for Merlin, are we?” Auggie laughed “Joan, this is a really bad joke.”

“It’s not a joke they are real mi5 agents and this is a real case.” Joan said.

Annie squinted at the tall blonde man. She was sure he knew more than what they were hearing.    


End file.
